


[Podfic] Best Served Warm

by ofjustimagine



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 12:48, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Natalie knows something's wrong when Kelly doesn't say good morning.Kelly always says good morning. Natalie sometimes pulls herself out of bed based solely on the knowledge that if she does, Kelly Terry will sing, “Good morning, good mo-o-orning,” in that adorably tone deaf way she has.
Relationships: Natalie Spooner/Kelly Terry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Best Served Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Served Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470694) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%255BWHockey+RPF%255D+Best+Served+Warm.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%255BWHockey+RPF%255D+Best+Served+Warm.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Because who doesn't need more fluffy accidental dating in their lives? Thanks to fleete for having blanket permission for transformative works! This podfic was created for the Podfic Bingo square Fluff, and the cover art was created for Cover Art Bingo for the square Grid.


End file.
